The invention relates to a stirring or dispersing device, having a hermetically sealed mixing chamber, a dispersing tool, which can be driven around a central shaft in this mixing chamber and which has a rod-shaped element for force transmission from a drive mechanism to this tool, and having such a drive mechanism located outside of the mixing chamber, wherein the rod-shaped element is connected at the entry to the mixing chamber with a diaphragm which is a part of the wall of the mixing chamber, and the rod-shaped element can be put into a wobbling movement by the drive mechanism, so that its end located in the interior of the mixing chamber performs a rotating movement.
Stirring or mixing devices are already known in the prior art, for example from German Patent Publications DE-A-1 557 186 or DE-A-2 440 079, in which rod-shaped elements are connected at the entry to a mixing chamber with a diaphragm, and the respective rod-shaped element performs a wobbling movement by means of the transmission of a force from a drive mechanism connected with it. However, in these devices the stirring and mixing tool is connected with the rod-shaped element, so that it must also perform the wobbling movement of the rod-shaped element. Because of this, these devices can only be operated at low numbers of revolutions, thus can stir and mix the respective material, but possibly with only an unsatisfactory result. Moreover, imbalances can occur in these devices in the course of transmission of a force, and furthermore the devices require a large space because of the wobbling and rotating tool.